


Poisoning a Psychiatrist

by Reverse_Batman



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Action & Romance, Arkham Asylum, Arkham Asylum Patient Pamela Isley, Arkham Asylum Staff are Bad Doctors, Earth-27, Escaping Arkham Asylum, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Help, Mutant Plants, Mutation, New 52, Plants, Poison, Poison Ivy's Pheromones, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverse_Batman/pseuds/Reverse_Batman
Summary: Pamela Isley's crusade to help the Green is a solo job, she yearns for an equal. But what if her psychiatrist believed her crusade was justified? Would Ivy want this man to be her equal? Or would she want another puppet?
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Bruce Wayne (mentioned), Pamela Isley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. The Poison

Arkham Asylum, home to the criminally insane, world renowned for it's gallery of crazies. Perfect place for Pamela Isley to be sent. Recently Pamela Isley also known by Poison Ivy attempted to plant seeds within Gotham's water supply, when the citizens consumed these microscopic seeds, their insides would burst and vines would spread within their bones, turning them into mutated plant people. Allowing them to be controlled through Ivy, unleashing a horde of mutation into the world. Luckily the Caped Crusader of Gotham managed to stop Ivy by using a combination of water of freezing technology 'borrowed' from one Victor Fries. Currently Ivy was contained in a van, guarded by two heavily armoured men in the back, both wearing masks to protect themselves from her Pheromones. A driver who similarly outfitted save for without the mask, a man riding shotgun who was also heavy armoured. Along with two escort vehicles blaring sirens to alert oncoming traffic. She was chain by her wrists and ankles, kept on the far side. Her plant based outfit was kept mostly intact, half of her body covered with plants, half a black body suit which clung to her body. (New 52 Look)

"Another crazy for lazy town eh?" one guard spoke his accent was clearly from Gotham, he was middle aged, perhaps late forties early fifties. Rifle held firmly by it's trigger and hand guard. Both sat close to the door, as so they believe Ivy couldn't hear them. 

"Yep, Dent was sent up about two weeks ago, we had to hold him down cause forensic took his dam coin" the other had a more southern accent, he was slightly younger, mid twenties maybe early thirties. This one held rifle vertically, holding high and letting the buttstock touch the metal floor. 

"He's barley left his cell, let alone do anything else, Warden's dubbed it a milestone in his treatment" both let out a snarky laugh. Ivy blew a lock of her hair out of her eyesight, she heard about Harvey's almost comatose state. Harley had been having her fun drawing on his face, covering his good side in permanent maker. 'Evening out' as she put it. The guards took notice of her blowing the hair. 

"Hey quiet back there" the Gotham native spoke, banging his weapon into the wall of the truck. She turned her head to them, offering a smirk. 

"You know boys, I have a pheromone that can increase stamina, I'm sure your wives would appreciate you last longer" her voice had the kindle of a passion, she looked the younger, southern accented one in the eye, thinking he'd be more willing to comply. 

She could see the conflict in the young man's eye, a burning desire not just for 'lasting longer' but also a desire for her. She knew if he was alone, he would gladly un-shackle her and expect a reward. However the older man simply shook his head and waved a hand getting the younger males attention. 

"Don't let Ivy get on your head kid, I've seen my fair share of guys get turned into mindless pawns" the southern man looked aghast. Almost like he couldn't comprehend being tricked by a beautiful woman. "That's how she get's in ya head" he quickly brought his hand from the hand guard to his head back. "She uses her looks and snap" he banged the gun again, causing the young man to jump slightly. "You'll wake up in a few hours with no memory, with her looks burnt into your mind and wanting to see her out again, starting the whole process again". 

"So what ya saying is, stay away?"

"Yeah kid, stay away from a majority of the crazies" he glared at Ivy before turning back to start another conversation. Ivy exhaled from her nose in annoyance. 

"I SAID!" the older man picked himself up, and stormed over to Ivy. His footsteps creating loud metal clangs with every step, he stopped as he reached Ivy. Bringing the gun and hitting her in the forehead, causing her head smash against the metal wall behind her, causing to be knocked out. "SHUT IT" he finished. 

The transport vehicle eventually reached Arkham, it's crooked and slightly rusted entrance causing the driver to shiver. The road began bumpy as the truck began bouncing up and down, while the two guards strapped themselves down, Ivy did not have such luxury. She held onto the walls but she still thrashed around and cuisine her arm to smack into the side. The only thing that kept her from screaming was the call of the Botanical Garden. Her babies calling her, drawing her in. 

She was escorted into the building, two guards in front and two behind. She added a small yet noticeable sway to her hips, drawing the attention of several male guards and making the female guards scoff. Soon she was brought to a guard behind a protective glass, round glasses, grey hair, wrinkles, she could see why they gave the old geezer this job. He pushed away dust on a clipboard and licked his chapped lips as looked through the page. 

"Pamela Isley, Pamela Isley" he whispered to himself, he took nearby pen and wrote something onto the paper, by the sound everyone could tell he was pressing down hard on the paper. "Pamela Lilian Isley alias Poison Ivy in for numerous charges, take her through to changing room seven and up to Doctor Williamson in the old ward, he's be assigned to her as her new psychiatrist" while the guards escorted her away she heard the old man whisper; "Lotta good he'll do" sarcastically.

Ivy always loved the orange inmate suits of Arkham, while they clung to her body making it easy to draw guards attention, the tightness of it allowed sunlight to easy touch her skin. She often left the top few buttons undone so people would often try and peer in. They also allowed mobility, she once took down three guards using some basic moves Harley taught her. 

With the 'DING' of the elevator she reached the floor. One guard pushed her getting her to walk out and down the long, damp corridor. The walls were a dark yellow, which met with a shade of grey. Cobwebs littered the corners, as several scratch marks could be seen marked onto the walls. Seemed as if no one had been to this wing of Arkham for a while. The guard took the lead as they reached a brown wooden door, one of her babies died for that door to be made, disgusting. The guard made a fist, and gently knocked on the door four times. 

"Who is it?" a mild American voice spoke, it had the hint of what sounded like British, the man sounded stern yet gentle.

"Poison Ivy doc, you requested to see her when she was brought in" the guard spoke back. 

"Ah, splendid bring her in please"


	2. The Psychiatrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy meets her new psychiatrist

"Ah splendid bring her in please" the voice spoke. As the wooden door creaked open, the room was a complete contrast to the corridor a large room, well kept, an oak desk which had a computer, many files and stationary littered around it. The walls were a nice shade of relaxing green, a brown carpet which complemented the dark red skirting board. There was two sofas pressed against the walls, side by side. A large window which allowed a viewer to gaze out to the dark mountains which surrounded the Asylum, in the distance you could barley make out the bright light of the City itself. What caught Ivy's eyes was the Juliet Rose growing in plant in a bland plant pot, which was at the corner of the desk. It was a rare rose, it's beautiful rose with it's white outline and passionate red interior. 

"The shackles won't be necessary sir" she turned her attention to the doctor who was standing just above his desk looking over a plain file. He wore a white lab coat which was standard for Arkham, a blue shirt underneath, grey chinos, dirty blonde hair, a face that looked freshly shaven. His face was well defined, it seemed fat yet you could clearly make out certain bone structures. "Would you kindly leave us officer?" he eyes flicked to the door, Ivy who was rubbing his wrists also glanced back slightly to the guard. 

"You sure about that doc? You know several of our-" the doctor raised his hand to silence the guard, it was as if breath faded from the man's mouth as he closed his mouth in obedience. 

"I have read her file officer, I am aware of her abilities and charms." his hand motioned to the door behind the officer. "Leave us, please". When the doctor put emphasis on the word 'please' almost demanding the officer to leave. With an eye roll the doctor closed the door, the door shutting tightly. Ivy's attention turned to her new doctor, eyes gleaming up and down his form. "Please Miss Isley, make yourself comfortable, sit, lay-down or stand", this caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"My, my doctor, so demanding I do like those with power" she smiled at him, he'll be wrapped around her finger no little to now time. She sat down on one of the sofas, crossing her legs and gently biting the nail of one of her thumbs. "May I ask, why you chose to see my straight away doctor, and does my beauty match the rumours?" her other hand flowed through her hair. His eyes quickly darted to her hair before going back to her eyes. 

"Please call me Adrian" he stated as he closed his eyes and his hand went to his chest. 

"Oh, we're moving so fast Adrian, first name basis and we've only each other for a few minutes" he recognised this pattern. When Doctor Adrian Williamson first came to Arkham he spent his first few days listening to her many patient interviews where she charmed the doctor. Doctor Kellerman was abducted by Ivy one night and she blackmailed Warden Sharp. He read many of Doctor Young's files on her biology, what seemed suspicious was the file created by said doctor had a kiss with red lipstick on the third. Although Doctor Young displayed no symptoms, it is easy to believe Ivy had evolved her methods. 

"Well you see Miss Isley, I want a familiarity between us. I would like us to not simply be doctor and patient but friends, we do share common beliefs" he scooted in his desk chair. Gently throwing her file back to his desk. 

"You'd like us to more than friends doctor, perhaps lovers?" she allowed her voice to be smooth and succulent. Wanting to entice him, placing that lace of want within him. 

"Of course not Miss Isley" he raised his hand in a playful manner to push the thought away. "In fact I believe your love for nature is well placed" he then stretched back to grab a file. "You have committed many crimes for the cause of your crusade to eliminate humanity and have a world where nature can rule" this was different, many doctors wanted to talk and express her feelings and all that. But this one actually sympathised with her? Strange but useful and useable to her advantage. "As humans we poison this planet, drive plants and animals to near if not extinction, global warming will eventually drive this planet into meltdown" he waved his hands through the file, where photos displayed several mug shots and aftermaths of her crimes. 

"So you see Adrian why I do what I do, you understand that the Green is in danger due to you humans and the poisons you spread" Ivy at this point gently crossed her arms onto her higher leg. 

Reaching for a pen Adrian then began to write into the file, he then looked up back to Ivy. "You stated there, 'you humans' why do you displace yourself from, us, scientifically speaking you are still one of us" he then began to bite onto the pen. 

"Your laws of human biology no longer play to me Adrian, I no longer need blood to circulate through my veins. I can survive off sunlight and water only, food is just an additional that I choose to partake in enjoying. I can manipulate my skin pigment by the intensity of the poison within my bloodstream" as she stated this her skin faded slightly to jade before back to her standard pale white. "So as you can see Adrian, I am no longer human, my body might be flesh, but I have evolved to a higher state". The doctor did not look impressed with this answer, shrugged, and took more notes. 

"You mentioned something known as the Green, from my research, it comes up in Alec Holland's paper prior to his transformation. The villain known as Floronic Man claims to be connected to it as well, but from notes online and quotes from varies Justice League interviews, it is unclear what the Green is. Could you perhaps clear this up?" Adrian could fill in the gaps. But many different beings who claim to be connected to the Green act in various different ways in order to protect. 

"Getting curious are we? Well it's quite simple, the Green is an elemental force which connects all forms of plant life on earth, as you said Swamp Thing is connected to the Green and is its prime champion, I am also connected to the Green. You may believe I act on the good of animals but I do not, they do as much damage to the Earth as you humans, animals are connected the Red, just so you are aware" she gave him a smug yet seductive smile at the end. He noticed, but was too busy taking numerous notes. 

'This is unbelievable, all Plant life is connected through some elemental force? Previous research conducted by Adam Strange showed that Ivy and Swamp Thing only controlled and manipulated plant life around them, this changes everything about plant based meta-human powers' the doctor thought to himself, as he vigorously took notes.

"Interesting, Miss Isley if it's okay with you, I'd like to continue these talks, I believe we can make progress to your rehabilitation" 

"Please doctor call me Ivy, or Pamela, in fact call me whatever you'd like. I'd like to as well and rehabilitation? I thought you agreed with saving the planet?" she shot back with a seductively raised eyebrow. 

"I stated I agree with saving the planet, not with your methods. Humanity is beginning to make a turning point in it's fight for a better world. Today the Earth has more trees than it did 35 years ago, surely that counts for something" without Ivy noticing Adrian had signalled for guards to take her away. He could begin to smell distant roses and a tingly aroma, she was beginning to release her pheromones. 

"There would be no need to plant more trees if humanity wasn't such a plague" she raised her voice and swing her arms around. He hit a nerve, a big one. 

At this point, two guards barged through the door, catching Ivy off guard. 

"Do not resist prisoner" one spoke forcing one of Ivy's arms behind her back and escorting her out of the room while the other went to the doctor with a small light. 

"Is this really necessary?" he asked as the guard approached him.

"Just checking she hasn't used ay of her mumbo jumbo on you, she once infected a doctor who flooded half of the Asylum with her smelling sauce" the light was then shined in one eye and then the other. 

"Looks like your clear doc"


	3. Exploring the Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian has another session with Ivy, exploring her past while she tries to explore his

It had been a few days since Ivy met her new psychiatrist, and she was intrigued. While others attempted to make her see the humanity within herself, this one appeared to actually appreciate the work she has done for the Earth. He seemed to have an understanding of her, a limited understanding but still one none the less. She could use to her advantage. What he hadn't realised as that the Rose within his office was communicating with her, the Rose stated he was a kind man, who watered her and cared for her for years. Keeping a stream of sunlight and saving her from being demolished in a forest, it was clear this man cared for plants. 

The loud buzz rang through her cell. Her cell was basic, one bed, toilet, sink, however instead of bars she had glass. It was to block her pheromones from infecting other inmates or guards. It was ironically located in the Green Mile. A short walk away from the old ward where Adrian Williamson had placed his office, slightly out of the way. It wasn't a long walk but certainly not a short one. But allowed Ivy to gather who had been locked up recently, of course Harley ended up in here after a recent job with the so called 'Birds of Prey' went wrong. Mr Freeze recently attempted to steal research in Metropolis, he had a run-in with Superman in which his suit was badly damaged. There were others of course, Clayface attempting to reform although disrupters around his cell won't allow him, Psycho Pirate was drawing on the wall as he doesn't have his precious mask, and a number of goons and grunts from numerous gangs. They did their usual whistles and yelling as she passed, Ivy in turn swayed her hips, 'they'll make good soldiers' she thought to herself. The two guards escorting her hit the cells in an attempt to silence the prisoners. Some even took bets in how long it'll take Ivy to hypnotise the doctor, some said a few days, weeks one claimed Adrian was already under her spell. If the guards were running checks she'd need to do it today, getting this New Doc under control would be simple, small dozes of pheromones should do the trick. 

As they neared the Old Ward the hallways slowly degraded into the rusted, damp hallway, lit by several lamps coming from the ceiling, going together by chains. The two guards escorting her led her way through the Asylum towards Adrian's office. It was clear by the increased breathing and slight sweat that the one following her was enjoying the swaying from her hips. 

Eventually she was once again inside the doctors officer, he was finishing up some files, closing them and tidily putting them into one of the desk draws. 

"Miss Isley, I would like to carry our talk from our first encounter, more specifically how your transformation has affected you both physically and mentally" Adrian nodded as moved his desk chair, having a small collection of papers on his lap move slightly towards Ivy who was sitting on the couch as she did the meeting before. 

"My, my, my doctor, if you insist on getting physical with me I won't say no" she kept that seductive voice as she sat up straight. As she finished talking she released a small wave of pheromones into the air, small douses would have a far greater effect than one massive douse. She nodded the small increased in his nose breathing and he halted for a moment before continuing.

"Miss Isley, I'm familiar with the smell of your pheromones" the doctor held a smile on his face, which seemed to unease Isley ever so slightly. "Many have attempted to conduct research on your biology" Adrian then placed three pieces of paper on his desk. Each was research done by a different doctor, none of them were compete. "You did do an outstanding attempt to shall we say discourage them from continuing their research" in other words Ivy used a toxin that made the doctors see her as a goddess. "But by extrapolating information" Adrian then went about crossing some data off the papers, leaving only a few paragraphs and formulas. "I managed to create some mock pheromones, not as potent as yours, but I believe they would get the job done". 

Adrian then opened a draw to his left, two draws down and picked out a small test tube with dark blue liquid stored within. 

Ivy seemed more curious than annoyed, she made sure over the years than no mortal man could possess the knowledge on how to duplicate her pheromones. Yet this Adrian had done so by simply combing left over research by other doctors. "Mmmmm, and tell me doctor do you wish for that concoction to infect me, and make me your slave" even when she was at a disadvantage she still held that sensual voice. 

"No, no Miss Isley let's keep this purely professional please" even though he had built up a small immunity to her pheromones though the mock ones he created. Adrian shifted in his chair. The undertone of lavender and mint entered his nostrils, he needed to maintain his composure, he couldn't play his hand yet, he needed more data. 

'It appears Ivy won't give up information without some sort of exchange' the doctor thought to himself. 

"Aright then Miss Isley, I'll dabble in equal exchange. I'll tell you something about me, and in exchange you tell me something about your past" he bit the inside of his lower lip, his eyes concentrating on hers. But his eyes burnt, burnt in fire to gaze upon the features of her body. 

She simply nodded. 

"Okay then" again he shifted and grabbed a single piece of paper and offered it to the seductress which accepted. "I have been enthralled, not by your beauty which can enthral any man" he could've sworn a smirk of victory lapse onto her mouth subtly. "But your brain, through a small university laboratory (1) that you developed pheromones that heightened the sexual arousal of men and some women too" judging by the very small facial changes he was the right path. "And I find that fascinating, with a limited supply of ingredients you created a formula which had helped you accomplished so much". 

Isley let out a small, flirtatious giggle. "Well doctor if you were so infatuated with my brain you should've said" maybe she could use him for another occasion. So she dialled back the release of pheromones from her body, still secreting them however in more subtly. But she dialled up the potency. "A deals, a deal" Ivy altered in her seat so her legs were now crossed. "Since you seem so fond of my toxins I'll tell you why I developed them in the first place. As a child I loved the gardens in my family home, my mother would often help me plant roses. That is until I found my own mother in the gardens, hurried by my father. So years later when I first visited my father in prison, I kissed him, and I killed him". 

The atmosphere in the room changed for that split second. While Adrian made sure to draw out his story and explain in detail, Ivy wanted it done and over in a few seconds. Adrian did notice though, the calm and sensual aura around her fell for a split second. 

"Would you say that, could be a reason you specially make men your non willing henchmen. As you feel like as if you still need to punish your father?"

Before Ivy had the chance to answer:

KNOCK KNOCK

"Times up doc" a guard called out opening the door. 

Ivy gave Adrian a smug grin, he wouldn't get his answer. "We'll have to continue this next time doctor. Don't be stranger" as she left the room Adrian had to forcefully turn away from Ivy as he knew his eyes would be glued to her swaying hips. 

What was different however was that the guards didn't test Adrian and he questioned them of this:

"We test at random" was all he got back and with that the door was slammed shut and again he was alone. 

Adrian wiped his face and rubbed his, "I need a drink" he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) This is Poison Ivy's origin according to Secret Origins #10  
> Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in this story


	4. Patient Notes #1

Extract From the Journal of Doctor Adrian Williamson

Alias: Poison Ivy

Full Name: Pamela Lillian Isley

Height: 5ft 8in 

Hair Colour: Red

Eye Colour: Jade

Psychological Profile:

Pamela Isley, another patient whose treatment is complicated by her bizarre medical condition. Isley's genetic code had been modified similar to that of a meta human. Her very DNA had been altered which now incorporates plant DNA and if she so wishes, can render herself toxic to others. She is deeply antisocial, believing herself to be above/superior to all but a few humans. This could be linked to her hyper-sexuality, which takes the form of Isley's constant attempt to seduce others to do her bidding. This does seem to boost Doctor Young's initial theory of Isley being a nymphomaniac. When Isley first started out she displayed a very strong narcissistic belief in her role as bing the sole protector of the green. This however was found to be little more than ego as the green already has several protectors in the form of Swamp Thing and others. 

Additional Notes  
Ivy is the another former doctor who is now an inmate in Arkham, the other being Isley's on again, off again lover Harleen Quinzel. 

In the few sessions we have had together, Isley has attempted to seduce me using her wicked charms. I've noticed the strong smell of flora infiltrating my body and I feel wrongfully drawn towards her. I may put in a form to be fully tested pending further sessions. 

I've been looking through her old research papers, many if which were published. There is some interesting and fascinating work there, I have a list of the chemicals that were in the laboratory when she involved in her accident that led to her transformation. I might be able to recreate the accident.......

As Adrian was finishing his notes, he unknowingly wrote:

Poison Ivy is beautiful


End file.
